The Tenth Jinchuriki
by Em mi5556
Summary: Naruto and Team Kakashi were on there way back from from a mission in Hidden Village of Sand, when they see a girl lying outside the gate to the Leaf Village. Then Kurama recognizes that the girl is a jinchuriki. But all the jinchuriki other than Naruto have been taken by Akatsuki. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? And why is she lying outside the village?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Naruto POV -

The warm, gentle sunlight shone on the faces of Team Kakashi, as they were returning from a mission in the Hidden Village of Sand. As they walked towards the gate of the Hidden Village of Leafs, Naruto stopped and stared towards the gate. There lying just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village was a girl, who looked around Naruto's age. She had fair skin and long shiny grey hair which was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a short dark blue vest like a blouse with a raised collar, a dark blue apron skirt that has a short cut off on the sides. She also wore dark blue and white elbow warmers and bandages which covered her stomach and legs. She has cuts and bruises covering her body. '_Naruto, this girl she's one of the jinchūriki! The chakra coming from her might even be stronger than mine'_ said the Kurama 'I know I can feel it, but I don't get it I though all the other jinchūriki had been taken by the Akatsuki ' Naruto said to the Kurama 'but that doesn't matter now we have to get her to the hospital.' Naruto walked up to the girl, bent down and picked her up. Then he started to run towards the village. "Naruto" said Sakura as Naruto was about to run through the gate "you know that outsiders are not allowed into the village." Naruto turned to Sakura and Sai "Yes, I know that Sakura but this is different" said Naruto. Sakura could see the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. He turned back towards the gate and ran into the village.

As he was running towards the hospital a couple of ninjas saw him bringing an outsider into the village and started to chase after him. He would have stopped and explained the situation to them but he didn't have time he had to get girl to the hospital now. Naruto sent out his shadow clones each of them carrying a fake girl. They all spilt up. The ninjas didn't know when to go; lucky when they made their choice, they choose the wrong one. Naruto ran on towards the hospital. When he reached the hospital, he stormed through the doors. 'Granny Tsunade' Naruto yelled as he was running up and the halls. When he was running up a hall and there was Tsunade she turned and faced him. She looked down at the girl in his arms. 'Naruto, what are you doing with an outsider in the village?' asked Tsunade. 'Granny Tsunade, I don't have time to explain please treat her' said Naruto with serious eyes 'trust me, I will explain everything later.' Tsunade nodded. 'Get me a medical room! Now!' yelled Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akemi POV –**

I heard noise around me as I slowly woke up, my eyes barely able to open due to the bright sunshine from the window next to me. How long had I been asleep? I slowly sat up and half dazed looked around the room. Where was I? It looked like a hospital room. There was no else in the room. I jumped out of bed; landing on the floor next to the hospital bed I was in. 'Owwww!'I thought. I looked down to my ankle it was broken. 'Shoot!' I thought. Then I heard talking coming from just outside the door. I ran painfully towards the window. I quietly opened it. I was just about to jump out when. "Where do you think you're going?" I jumped back. There was a boy with bright blonde hair, he was smiling. He looked about my age, he was wearing orange and black tracksuit. He was sitting on the window ledge. I backed up towards the door. When the door opened, I quickly turned. A lady with blonde hair and wearing grass-green haori walked through the door. I backed up a couple of steps. I was cornered.

**Naruto POV –**

The girl looked confused and scared. "Calm down, Akemi" said Granny Tsunade "we don't want to hurt you." She looked even more scared. "How do you know my name?" demanded Akemi. "That's my doing" Inoichi Yamanaka walked into the room behind the lady "you see I read your mind while you were asleep and we found out a lot about you Akemi." She nodded before asking "Who are you all? And where am I?" "You are in the Leaf Village and I'm the 5th Hokage but you may call me Lady Tsuande. This is Inoichi Yamanaka and this is…" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I said cutting Granny Tsunade off "you're a jinchūriki, right?" She nodded sadly. I could see in her eyes that it was a touchy subject. "I'm a jinchūriki as well, I have the nine tails." '_I don't like that name boy'_ said the Kurama. "Well Kurama, inside of me." She nodded, but I could see the sadness in her eyes from when I had spoken about the tailed beasts. "Akemi" She turned to face Granny Tsuande "We will need to ask you about your experiences. Would that be alright?" Akemi nodded worryingly. She seemed worried about what they had seen in her memories.

**Akemi POV – **

'What had they seen in my memories' I thought as I was led in to one of the lower rooms of the red building. "Sit down in the chair" said Lady Tsuande. I nodded. "Now we are going to ask you a couple of questions about your past. We need you to answer them true fully." I nodded. She put a silencing jutsu on the room. "You were living in a cottage in a forest with an old man that you had no relation to, correct?" I nodded. "Did he know about the tailed beast inside of you before you did?" "Ojīchan-chan was the one who told me about the tailed beast inside me. He also showed me how to control it" I said. She nodded and continued with her questions. Then she came to a question I had been dreading. "We were unable to see what happened before you ran away from your cottage in the forest what happened?" The memories that I had buried deep inside me came rushing out.

_It was a warm spring morning; the warm sunlight came through the leaves of the trees and hit my face. It was the perfect day, or so I thought. I was outside lying on the forest floor when shadows came out of nowhere. I looked to see where it was coming from. It was coming from two men in black robes with red clouds on them. One of them wore an orange mask that covered most of his face and the other looked like a venus fly trap. They walked three steps towards me; I got up and took three steps back. 'Who were these people? Why are they so deep in the forest? Nobody ever came this deep in the forest.' I thought. "Akemi!" shouted Ojīchan-chan. I looked towards him, he looked worried. I took another couple of steps away from the men. "So we do have the right girl then" the man in the orange mask said. Ojīchan-chan rushed towards me. "Grab her, White Zetus" he said. It had all happened within seconds. White arms came racing towards me but instead of grabbing me they grabbed Ojīchan-chan, who landed on the man in the orange mask causing them all to be tangled in the white arms. "Run Akemi!" Ojīchan-chan yelled. "Ojīchan-chan….." I whispered "No….. Ojīchan-chan….." "Run!" he yelled. I turned around and ran. I did not stop even when I heard the screams of Ojīchan-chan eco though out the forest. But it didn't stop the tears from running down my face._


End file.
